The present invention relates generally to clamping devices and more particularly to apparatus having a spaced pair of clamping members coupled by an articulated coupling permitting adjustment of the relative position of the pair of clamping members.
Many forms of clamping and positioning devices are known in the prior art which include a pair of spaced clamping members which may be used, for example, to support a workpiece with respect to an element of structure, or to support two workpieces in relationship to each other. It has long been recognized that the presence or absence of supporting structure, surrounding equipment, tool piece configuration, or other physical problems are often encountered which restrict the orientation of the one or more workpieces. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an adjustable clamping device having enhanced flexibility and articulation which will permit a workpiece or a pair of workpieces to be situated with ease at a desired location.
It has also been long recognized that apparatus of this general type must not only be capable of being oriented or positioned in the desired location but must also be easily adjusted with the minimum use of any tools yet must be capable of being rigidly secured at a desired location so that any workpiece or workpieces are not subject undesired displacement. The adjustment of position must be able to be achieved with the minimum use of skill and without any requirement for equipment disassembly or reassembly.